My Love
by Qamara Akashi
Summary: Memang tak banyak yang kutahu tentang Seijuurou Akashi. Tapi, hati ini sudah memilih.


Ah, bisa dibilang bahwa menggeluti berbagai macam buku di perpustakaan bisa membuat kita lupa waktu. Seperti yang sedang terjadi padaku saat ini. Terakhir kali kulihat langit masih cerah, tapi sekarang langit sudah mulai menggelap. Kulirik sekilas jam tangan merah terang yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kiriku.

Pukul 16:00

Kututup buku yang sebelumnya kubaca setelah sempat membatasi halamannya dengan pembatas buku yang tersedia. Mau tak mau aku harus rela menghentikan sejenak kegiatan membacaku. Mungkin akan kuteruskan lagi di rumah nanti.

Ya, mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story © Qamara Akashi**

 _A Kuroko no Basuke FanFiction_

 _September 4th, 2015_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY LOVE**

 **Main Chara : Seijuurou Akashi & OC**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **WARNING : Typo(s), Canon, OOC (Out of Character), OC (Original Chara), Rush Plot.**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku Qamara Putri. Saat ini aku bersekolah di SMP Teikou. Aku adalah siswi pindahan dari Indonesia. Tuntutan pekerjaan ayah yang mengharuskan aku dan keluarga untuk berpindah-pindah seperti ini. Meski begitu, kemampuan berbahasa Jepangku lumayan baik jadi aku tidak merasa kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang di sini. Malahan, yang membuatku kesulitan adalah situasi seperti ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku di jalan sepi yang akan membawaku menuju rumah. Sekali-kali kutengok kanan, kiri, dan belakang untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya aman terkendali. Bagaimanapun juga, tanpa bisa dipungkiri, ada perasaan takut yang hinggap di hatiku. Kueratkan peganganku pada tas sekolahku dan memantapkan langkah kaki setelah mendengar suara-suara tak mengenakkan yang entah berasal dari mana. Pikiranku semakin tak karuan, aku benar-benar ...

"Qamara," ucap seseorang menepuk bahuku.

... takut.

Meski ragu, aku menoleh ke belakang. Kudapati laki-laki gagah tengah menatap khawatir ke arahku.

Ah, lupakan tentang khawatir yang kujabarkan di atas. Pasti itu hanya perasaanku saja.

"Akashi-kun?" panggilku tak terpacaya.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Masih tak menyangka kini seorang Seijuurou Akashi berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Aku tak mengerti banyak memang, tapi setidaknya aku tahu bahwa lelaki bersurai merah itu adalah anggota dari tim basket Teikou. Tim basket Teikou adalah tim basket yang memenangkan banyak sekali kejuaraan. Belum lagi rumor yang beredar tentang anggota dengan julukan _Generation of Miracle_ yang kekuatannya hanya muncul setiap 10 tahun sekali.

Aku ingat betul melihatnya bermain di lapangan basket saat melawan SMP Meikou. Dari semua anggota yang bermain saat itu, hanya Seijuurou lah yang mengalihkan pandanganku. Wajah tampannya, pipi tirusnya, hidung mancungnya, rambut merahnya, kharisma yang menguar dari dalam dirinya, serta kecepatan dan kelincahannya dalam bermain basket sangatlah mengagumkan.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Klasik bukan?

"Hei, Qamara!" Seijuurou melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Ya, Akashi-kun? Ada apa?" tanyaku begitu tersadar dari lamunanku.

Seijuurou mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendahuluiku. "Ayo jalan, kuantar kau pulang sampai rumah," ucapnya kemudian.

"E-Eh?" responku terkejut.

Melihat responku yang terbilang cukup berlebihan, laki-laki beriris merah itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Nijimura-senpai melihatmu berjalan sendirian, jadi dia menyuruhku mengantarmu. Lagipula ini sudah sore, kau 'kan siswi baru pasti belum terlalu tahu daerah di sini."

"..."

"Kenapa melamun?" tanyanya padaku.

Sial. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak melamun. Membayangkan Seijuurou akan menemaniku berjalan sampai di rumah saja membuat tubuhku panas dingin.

Aku menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu ayo jalan," ajak Seijuurou seraya kembali meniti langkahnya.

Baiklah, aku harus menenangkan diriku. Sudah bagus sekarang ada yang mengantarku pulang, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi. Pun juga orang yang mengantarku adalah lelaki yang selama ini kukagumi secara diam-diam.

Sungguh, aku tidak bisa mengatur agar jantungku berdetak dengan normal seperti biasanya. Rasanya seperti ada kembang api yang sedang meledak di atas kepalaku. Aku berani bertaruh wajahku pasti sudah memanas.

Tuhaaan, tolong akuuuu!

"Qamara, kau menyukaiku, 'kan?" tanya Seijuurou tiba-tiba.

 _DEG_

Apa-apaan pertanyaannya itu? Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia berasumsi demikian. Apa gerak-gerikku bisa terbaca?

Ugh, kurasa predikatnya sebagai murid yang jenius bukanlah sekedar omong kosong belaka.

"Menyukaimu?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya, mengaku saja," jawabnya dengan percaya diri. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

Bedebah, pasti wajahku sudah memerah. Hei, mana mungkin aku mengakuinya begitu saja!

"Siapa bilang, aku tidak menyukaimu," elakku tak terima.

Gila, apa-apaan wajahnya itu. Benar-benar membuatku ingin menamparnya.

"Mengaku saja apa susahnya, Bodoh," desis Seijuurou seraya memandang remeh padaku.

Oh, tidak. Coba saja dia tidak setampan ini, mungkin aku tidak akan mempertimbangkan lagi wacana untuk menampar bolak-balik wajahnya. Cih, rasanya masih tak percaya aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki seperti ini.

"Dasar! Aku akan tunjukkan padamu bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu. Lihat saja!" ucapku padanya dengan nada setengah berteriak.

Ia terdiam, menatapku dengan pandangan yang lagi-lagi terlihat meremehkan. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mendekatiku. Praktis aku melangkahkan kakiku mundur. Mundur, mundur, dan terus mundur hingga punggungku menabrak dinding.

Kedua tangan Seijuurou berada di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhku, seakan mengurungku. Untuk sekian kalinya, dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Hingga sepersekian detik, ia memajukan wajahnya, menghapus jarak di antara kita. Begitu dekat hingga bisa kurasakan aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar aku menutup kedua mataku.

 _CUP~_

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di bibirku.

"Baiklah. Perlihatkan padaku, aku menunggu," ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

Sial! Dia menciumku dan tersenyum bak malaikat saat aku berpikir untuk melupakannya?

CURAAANGG!

Begitu banyak yang ingin aku katakan pada laki-laki ini, tapi pada akhirnya mulutku tetap tertutup, enggan untuk bicara. Ah, rumahku sudah dekat. Belokan pertama gang di depan adalah halamannya. Aku yakin akan baik-baik saja tanpa Seijuurou.

Aku beranikan untuk melangkahkan kaki mendahuluinya setelah mendorong tubuhnya agar membiarkanku melewatinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya, berhasil menghentikan langkahku.

Tch, apa dia tidak mengerti perasaanku saat ini? Aku benar-benar malu. Ya, meski tak bisa dipungkiri ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar di hatiku. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku menjadi sangat senang seperti ini? Sialan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

Pada akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang bisa kulontarkan. Aku pun melanjutkan langkahku yang tertunda. Walaupun hanya samar-samar, tapi aku yakin dia mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum aku pergi.

"Selamat malam, Qamara."

Ah, sepertinya rencana melanjutkan membaca buku tadi sore tidak akan terealisasikan. Karena jari-jariku tak mungkin bisa membalik halaman buku itu dengan normal setelah apa yang terjadi.

Perasaan macam apa ini?

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Nijimura-senpai!"

Secara spontan aku langsung berlari begitu melihat Nijimura-senpai keluar dari kelasnya. Ia menoleh padaku begitu mendengar panggilanku. Mimik wajahnya begitu terbaca, ia sepertinya sedang mengingat namaku.

"Ah, Qamara. Ada apa?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum.

Kuatur napasku yang terengah-engah lantaran berlari-lari. Dengan ragu, kuberikan bento yang sengaja kubuatkan dari rumah untuknya.

"Etto, sebenarnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih," ucapku seraya menundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam.

"Terima kasih? Untuk?" tanyanya kebingungan. Ia menerima bento itu sambil mengamatinya. Mungkin masih memikirkan mengapa aku memberikan itu untuknya.

"Untuk kemarin. Kemarin Nijimura-senpai sudah menyuruh Akashi-kun untuk mengantarku pulang kan? Aku sangat takut pulang sendirian, kalau tidak ada Akashi-kun aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku," jelasku.

Untuk kesekian kalinya hatiku kembali menghangat menyebut nama laki-laki berambut merah itu. Rupanya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Astaga, wajahku mulai memanas.

"Aku tidak meminta Akashi mengantarmu pulang."

"Eh?" responku kaget.

Nijimura-senpai tersenyum menyeringai. Entah apa maksud dari senyumannya itu.

"Kemarin kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Tapi di tengah perjalanan pulang Akashi berkata ponselnya tertinggal. Jadi kami pulang duluan," jawabnya.

Tch, jadi yang kemarin itu apa? Dasar _tsundere_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Who is Seijuurou Akashi?**

 _In Math: My solution._

 _In History: My king._

 _In Chemistry: My reaction._

 _In Art: My heart._

 _In me: MY LOVE._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk memenuhi arisan yang diadakan di grup facebook 'Arisan Para Waifu KnB'. Jadi ceritanya sekalinya arisan dikocok, yang dapet langsung saya jadi saya** **mendapatkan** **tantangan berupa, menuliskan/menggambarkan/menceritakan/membagikan kenangan mereka tentang suami da** **n anak-anak. Boleh dalam berupa fanfiction, fanart, surat** **cinta, chatting FB, meme atau apapun yang menceritakan tentang masa-masa yang pernah dialami.** **Karena sadar gambaran ngga sebagus yang dibayangkan, ngga bisa nulis kalimat romantis, ngga dibolehin Sei-kun buat ngumbar chat, dan ngga bisa bikin meme. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk bikin ff kisah tjinta saya sama Akashi :"D**

 **Untuk Nyonya Kiyoshi, Nyonya Kuroko, Nyonya Mitobe, Nyonya Aomine, serta Nyonya Midorima, saya tunggu kisah cinta kalian dengan suami masing-masing~**

 **Btw, maafkan delusi saya, ya :)))**

 **With love,**

 **Qamara Akashi**


End file.
